So What Did We Do What Last Night?
by Always Ashlyn
Summary: After TDROTI was over an afterparty at Playa Des Losers was thrown in Cameron's honor... But, it got a little too wild and no one can remember what they did last night! Zoey has an new piercing, B built a time machine, Jo woke up with someone she never intended too, and Cameron lost the million dollars! Can the gang figure out what they did before 24 hours is up?


So What Did We Do Last Night?

Summary: After TDROTI was over an afterparty at Playa Des Losers was thrown in Cameron's honor... But, it got a little too wild and no one can remember what they did last night! Zoey has an interesting piercing, B built a time machine, Jo woke up with someone she never intended too, and Cameron lost the million dollars! These are only a few things. Can the gang figure out what they did before 24 hours is up, and can they avoid anymore trouble?

* * *

The sun shined a little brighter than it seemed allowed to Zoey thought to herself after the what had happened last night. Which was what exactly?

The redhead shook her head and rose from Mike's bare chest and took a solid, somber look around her. She was in a trashed ballroom with several others lying around who had passed out. Dawn was passed out on her stomach with an arm from Scott, who had his crutches at his side, and Cameron, around her back. Sam was lying on Dakota's stomach with her holding him in one arm and her cell phone in the other. Ann Maria and Lightning were sitting up with their backs against each other. Staci was passed out in a trash can with a few punch cups at her side. And Mike was lying under shirtless under Zoey. B, Jo, and Brick were no where to be found.

Zoey dislodged herself from the ballroom and cautiously searched for a bathroom to steady herself from a growing migraine. Once she found a thankfully deserted bathroom she screamed once she saw something, it wasn't her messy hair or tired face that set her off, but it was the surprise appearance of something at her navel.

"_Oh my God, it's so big_!" Zoey inwardly exclaimed as she poked at her new belly button piercing of a flower to match her clip although she wasn't sure where that was. It was cute, but she didn't even remember when she got, let alone why.

She grimaced and quickly checked herself for any other piercings and was relieved to find none except a peculiar colored mark just above her waist, covered by her shirt.

"Jeez, Mike and I really went at it. And it was probably in public too!" Zoey thought with a blush.

But the biggest the question still remained unsolved.

_What did I do last night?_

* * *

"_Wake up in the morning feeling P Diddy_..." Ke$ha sang as B rocked out to Ke$ha on his homemade music player while finally examining his time machine and thankful that no one was around. B had built his proudest invention yet last night while getting a little too wasted at the party last night.

The only thing to do now was to test the miracle machine, but he didn't want to do it alone. He was sure he could convince someone to go with him, but who?

He had an idea as he left the pool area to go find someone he could trust. Maybe the time machine could be really useful to him or the others, but it was too early to tell now.

But B could tell by the rough way he looked the that he had done a little more than just build a time machine.

_What did I do last night?_

* * *

Cameron was in a daze, but he felt on fire because literally he could smell smoke. He quickly searched around to find that his underwear were on fire.

"AHH! Not the Texas Wedgie!" Cameron screamed as he panicked and headed for the pool with his underwear leaving a line of smoke as he ran.

"Cameron! Cameron! Come back!" Dawn yelled after the screaming boy.

Lightning and Scott cracked up in laughter while Dawn glared at the two.

"That was not funny! He's fragile." Dawn sneered.

"Yeah, he's about as tough as Lightning after he lost." Scott laughed.

"Hey, dude, not cool!" Lightning snapped.

Scott then tried to pull himself up to a standing position but failed and fell flat on his stomach.

"Yeah, he's not tough." Dawn smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Cameron, I'm on my way!" Dawn cried and ran after Cameron.

Scott turned his head in Lightning's direction, but Lightning wasn't paying him any attention as he was trying to wake up Ann Maria. Scott perused around the room, but already knew that he couldn't get anyone to help him out.

While Scott was looking for help, Lightning had achieved in waking up his make out buddy from last night.

"I feel like a nail. Hammered." Ann Maria groaned.

"Well, Lightning thinks you look like a million bucks and kiss like I should owe you a million." Lightning smiled and helped her up.

"Really, sugar? Maybe, you aren't sha-stupid after all." Ann Maria said returning the smile.

"You know it, girl! Imma go swimming with you later. Sha-see ya." Lightning winked before colliding with the ballroom door frame.

Ann Maria rolled her eyes and knew that he wasn't exactly intelligent, but one could get used to him and like him if she tried. But once she saw Mike across the room holding his head from too much "punch" she stumbled over to him and offered him her hand.

"Thanks Ann." Mike said taking her hand and shaking his head.

"Hey, just get some sleep and drink lotsa water, hun. That outta take care of your hangova." Ann Maria offered with a smile.

"Thanks again." Mike said and returning the smile.

An awkward silence passed over the 2 for a short time before Staci rushed over to them and asked about whether they had seen the punch bowl. Mike and Ann Maria both gagged at the smell of garbage seeping from Staci and stepped back as if she dressed up as Elmo and yelling anti-Semitism remarks.

Meanwhile, Mike left to find Zoey and Ann Maria left to get dressed for a swim while Sam serenely stirred from his secure sleep in his girlfriend's arms to see Dakota's phone blinking and vibrating. His face changed to one of curiosity and he felt an itching at the back of his head to check it. He gently crossed over not to wake her, and he checked the phone despite what Dakota might do later.

The new message from an uncontacted number read, "Thanks for the photo, Miss Dakota. They'll be posted up soon."

Sam frowned at the message and could think of a few things wrong with it. But decided to search a little further and look at the photos despite feeling a little nosy. But Sam wasn't prepared for what he saw in the last photos.

In first few photos were just pictures of pre-mutation Dakota posing for the paparazzi, but the last 2 photos were what stopped him. The 1st photo was of her pre-mutation tanning on a beach, the last photo was from last night with her kissing Sam. The one thing that the pictures had in common was that in them Dakota was topless.

Sam immediately put the phone to sleep and dropped it in shock and embarrassment into Dakota's free hand. He could feel his face heat up and he grimaced for a few reasons. He felt like he had invaded Dakota's privacy, he was worried about what her reactions would be, and mostly he hit himself in the head for having no memory of seeing his girlfriend topless for the first time.

_What did I do last night?_

* * *

"Thank you for facilitating my recovery, Dawn. It was very generous of you to aid me in my time of humiliation." Cameron gratefully said to Dawn as she rubbed a special homemade cream across his lower back.

"Ah, I'm happy to help you, Cameron. And I can tell you have a very kind heart." Dawn smiled and then frowned, "I just can't stand what those 2 bullies did to you. Especially Scott. Lightning is just an brawn-over-brains male with the conscience of a 3 year old, but Scott knows better he just chooses to do the wrong thing. They are so misguided it certainly darkens my aura. I can't believe they get a piece of your million."

Cameron's eyes suddenly widened. "Speaking of the money, have you seen my million?"

"No, I haven't. Oh my nightlock! You can't find it?"

"Well, I haven't started my search yet, but I cannot recall where it is." Cameron said and bit his lip.

Dawn sat still for a moment and thought to herself who would take it, but within a few moments she had her answer and rose to retrieve it.

"I will return soon, I just have a few auras to read." Dawn said as she stalked away, but turned around. "Oh, and I advise against going into the water until your ointment is dried or their could be some lethal side effects." She warned and began stalking away again.

Dawn stomped to the trashed ballroom again and found her target, Scott, but before she went about questioning him about Cameron's lost money she was stopped by his aura.

It was a deep scarlet in embarrassment and it was focused entirely on a single moment, when Scott was lying solely on the floor with no one to help him up. And Dawn remembered how his aura had always been opaque unclear colors which hid true intentions, but this was the first time he showed true self in his aura. It absolutely puzzled Dawn as well as saddening her just a bit.

But she still stalked forward in hopes that he would give her a lead as to where the money was. Scott was still lying on his stomach and trying to stand up with no help.

"Scott, I want to end this quickly, so I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly. And, don't trying lying to me, I can see the truth." Dawn sternly said as Scott tried and failed again to get up.

"Well, Moonbeam, I'd be _thrilled_ to help you," Scott rolled his eyes. "But, if you want anything from me some help might be in order." Scott waved his arms signaling his need for help to stand.

Dawn groaned but looped her arm under his and helped him to stand. As she rose with some of his weight on her Dawn could feel his eyes on her face the whole time, it made her uncomfortable.

As soon as he was up and in his crutches Dawn placed her hand on his chest where his heart was to tell if he was lying. Although she wasn't completely sure he even had one.

"What's the PDA for?" Scott asked.

"I have to tell if you're lying or not." Dawn answered and kept her hand on his chest.

"Whatever to get this over with." Scott retorted, but didn't object.

"Did you take Cameron's million?" Dawn quickly yet firmly began.

"Nope."

"Did you have any part in taking his million?"

"No."

"Do you know who took it?"

"For the last time, no."

Dawn stopped and looked him up and down, his heartbeat hadn't increased from it's regular intervals and his aura was clean for now.

"Ugh, your aura is slightly embarrassed but you're innocent of stealing from Cameron. I'm finished," Dawn paused and removed her hand from his chest, "But that doesn't mean we're on good terms." She added.

"I'll be dreaming about you, Dandelion." Scott teased and smirked at her growing anger.

Dawn reminded herself to be patient and walked back to Cameron, who was avidly waiting for her return, where she greeted him with a gentle hug and no leads on the case of the disappearing million.

"I don't have an answer, but I think I know someone who will." Cameron smiled as his face left Dawn to wonder what he was going to get into.

* * *

Morning light violated Jo's hotel room and she felt a little odd as she acknowledged that she was laying in stiff sheets with just her underwear on. And as she turned over on her side and opened her eyes to receive a shock of her life. A few mere inches from her face was Brick asleep facing her.

Jo snapped up and away from Brick as far as she could without falling off the bed. What the heck what going on?

_God, he's cute_. Jo thought as she stared at him and fell into a smile. She then silently facepalmed and mentally scolded herself for thinking so.

But, then she realized that this couldn't be real since she had a few dreams like this in the past so she decided to take advantage of it.

Jo turned Brick's way, turned him onto his back, smirked as she crossed over, and straddled his waist and leaned extremely close to his face.

"Hey, Brick." She smirked and whispered to him as his eyelashes fluttered open.

For a few moments Brick just laid there wonderstruck and confused while Jo stared down at him. It was too long to be comfortable for her so she leaned so close their noses almost touched and she smirked as his face drained of color.

"You're certainly quiet for a guy lying shirtless with a girl above you." Jo teased.

In response Brick just shook his head as if he was imaging the whole situation and closed his eyes again. However that was the wrong choice as it offended Jo so she slapped him across the face.

"Ah, what did I do?" Brick quickly sat up knocking Jo off his waist and fell off the bed.

"Brick, what the he-" But Jo stopped once she felt the pain from the fall.

"That hurt." She thought but paused. "Wait, that shouldn't hurt! Wait, if that hurts then..."

She didn't want to think it, but she knew she wasn't in a dream and she had just tried to seduce the boy in her bed for real.

"Jo, are you okay?" Brick leaned over and cautiously asked. "Wait, where am I?"

Brick stopped and looked around and settled on gazing at Jo, she was laying on the ground next to the bed and she was in her underwear. Brick bit his lip and nervously swallowed as he realized what this meant.

"Jo, did we do what I hop-, I mean what I think we did?"

Jo glanced up at him and knew she looked insanely nervous, and it killed her that she didn't know the answer. And then all the embarrassment of the situation suddenly hit her. She had tried to seduce Brick and she was standing next to him in nothing but her underwear. Her face heated up and she swiftly ducked into the bathroom, humiliation written across her face.

Brick wasn't sure what to think about all of this, but he was pretty sure he knew what he did last night.


End file.
